Nube
by Shazuko1
Summary: Una nube blanca, se vuelve gris, una alegrí, se convierte en depresión, un amor, se da por acabado... ¿o no?


Nube

Jamás había imaginado esto, ¡Naruto, me estás dejando! ¿Por qué? Porque otra persona ha ocupado mi lugar. Eso jamás lo había pensado, ¡tú me querías! Y, el problema, es que yo también... Ahora me lo dices, pero en realidad se veía venir, aunque nunca quise aceptarlo.

Hoy, me escribes explicando de una vez,  
Que alguien ha ocupado mi papel  
Nunca lo quise ver. 

Todo lo que nunca te dije, ahora son como metas imposibles de alcanzar, como cuando divisas esa persona que tanto te gusta, pero está a una gran distancia, no puedes llegar hasta ella. Parece que lo mismo está sucediendo con esas cálidas y amorosas palabras, es como si ya no quisieran que las dijera, como si ya no fueran mi propiedad.

Hoy, las cosas que quedaron por decir,  
Se esconden a kilómetros de aquí,  
Ya no son para mí. 

Lo sé, sé lo que me has hecho, pero no puedo odiarte. Solamente puedo recordar nuestro amor, nuestras vivencias, solamente puedo recordar a ti y a mí, juntos...

Ni siquiera te puedo odiar,  
Solamente puedo recordar.

Ahora, sobre mi cabeza, se encuentra una gran depresión. Me estoy ahogando en sus mares. Esa depresión es como una nube, porque, cada vez que lloro, llueve encima mía. No solo eso, llueve en la aldea.

Y ahora tengo sobre mí,  
El peso de una nube de color gris.  
Que sabe cuando pienso en ti,  
Y llora cada vez que no estoy feliz. 

Ahora mismo solo me apetece pasear, quizá eso me despeje la mente. No puedo parar, algo me lo impide. Y, mientras ando, pienso, pienso en que debo continuar mi vida, sin ti. La verdad es que no puedo llorar, y no sé por qué.

Pensando voy andando sin parar,  
Andando voy pensando en avanzar,  
Y no puedo llorar.

Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir sin tus ojos, sin tu pelo, sin tu sonrisa... Sin ti. Volveré a estar sola, de nuevo. Mi vida sin ti, va a ser un infierno.

Hoy, supongo que tendré que acostumbrar,  
Mi vida a vivir sin su mitad,  
Solita una vez más. 

No puedo odiarte, ¿¡por qué!? Quiero hacerlo, pero mi corazón me lo impide. Me dice que te siga amando después de todo. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué no puedo odiarte!?

-¿¡Por qué no puedo odiarte, Naruto!?-eso lo he tenido que gritar, no lo soportaba más, me da igual que llegues a oírme, me da igual que la gente me mire. Dios, estoy llorando, lloro porque recuerdo el paso del tiempo, y mi tiempo contigo, ha pasado muy rápido.

Ni siquiera te puedo odiar,  
Solamente puedo recordar.

Otra vez esa maldita depresión. Noto gotas sobre mi cabeza, está lloviendo otra vez. ¿Por qué llueve cuándo lloro? No lo sé. Estoy empapada, pero no puedo moverme, mis músculos no me lo permiten, estoy inmovilizada. Sé porque es. Porque mi corazón ya no tiene fuerzas para dejar que se muevan y hacerme andar a la deriva.

Y ahora tengo sobre mí,  
El peso de una nube de color gris.

Que sabe cuando pienso en ti,  
Y llora cada vez que no estoy feliz.

Oigo pasos cerca de mí. Pasos que hacen ruido con el barro, el ruido de un chapoteo, que, con este silencio sepulcral, es como estridente. Miro hacia arriba, y te veo. Esos ojitos aún me hipnotizan, ese pelo aún me parece el más bello y suave, esa sonrisa, que ahora no sé por qué muestras, es la más cálida.

-Sakura-Chan-me llamas, ¿qué quieres? Déjame consumirme, por favor-He estado hablando con Hinata...

Con esa traidora, bah, no me interesa. Pero, ¿qué pretenden? ¿Restregármelo por la cara? ¿No les bastaba con hacérmelo saber? Ella era mi amiga, me traicionó...

-... Y ambos hemos llegado a la misma conclusión-vale, muy bien, me da igu... ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Bájame! No tienes derecho a levantarme y... ¿ponerme a escasos centímetros de ti? No, no vale la pena, pero, poco a poco esa nube se va retirando, ¿por qué?

-Y, ¿cuál es tu maldita conclusión?-ya estoy harta, que lo diga, no... ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué me...?

Y ahora tengo sobre mí,

El peso de una nube de color gris.

Que sabe cuando pienso en ti,

Y llora cada vez que no estoy feliz.

¿Por qué me está besando? No sé por qué, pero la nube ahora es blanca, siento felicidad.

-Que te amo, Sakura, y nunca dejaré de amarte.

Es la frase más bonita que me han dicho nunca. No puedo evitarlo, lloro de felicidad y le echo los brazos al cuello abrazándolo, acto seguido, le beso.

-Te amo...-le digo terminado el beso

-Yo también te amo...

No sé porque, pero es la frase más cargada de amor del mundo, y me gusta. Por fin querida nube, ahora tú y yo estaremos felices para siempre. Tú y yo juntas, siempre. Mi nube.

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, bueno, mientras no estéis ciegos, seáis mancos, o no sepáis escribir, todo bien, ¿no? XD. Bueno, este fic se lo vuelvo a dedicar a seethersan, con la promesa de más dedicatorias, y a jessy, no recuerdo más de su nombre XD, con la otra promesa de que no haré fics tristes por una buena temporada. También se lo dedico a Kitsunero, que me anima a seguir, y a todos los que me postean y me leen, gracias por hacerlo, me apoya mucho, y, sin nada más que decir, me despido, con la promesa, para todos, de que volveré. Saludos.


End file.
